Ryoga's Cupid
by swandreamer
Summary: This time Akane Tendo falls in love for Ryoga Hibiki.
1. Without Wings

**Ryouga's Cupid**

**by Swandreamer**

Everything is running according to her plan. _He's such a nice guy and good looking as well. He's shyness is on the way though… _"Thank you for helping me this morning. It's rare to find someone like you these days…" Thanking him as she placed a cup of tea on the table for him to drink.

"Oh! That's was nothing- honestly!" He chuckled, a bit embarrass with the attention that he was getting from the lady. "Well, anyway, I really have to go. Thanks for the tea." He stood up, grab his back pack and prepared to go. The minute he was about to step outside the door, he hears a loud thunder and observed the dark sky above them.

"You travel a lot Ryouga. Why not spend the night here at my home?" she suggested, inviting him to come back in.

"What?! In your house?" _Alone?! With her?! What will Akane think about me! _Then, he day dreams getting caught by Akane while being sweet with the lady. _No! _He thought.

Observing Ryouga's reaction, she hits him at the head with a newspaper. "Hey!" she gets his attention, "What are you thinking?! Snap out of it Ryouga! There's a storm coming, its safer if you stay." Grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to sit down.

"Let's talk more about the girl you like - Akane, right?"

Crossing his arms to his chest he sighed, "I guess there's no harm to spend one night here." and gave her a nod, "Yes, her name is Akane." She smiles with glee as the boy started to open up to her.

"Look Ryouga…" She points at the television show featuring a movie related to the coming occasion.

_Wow Valentines day, _He thought,_ everybody's into it - flowers, chocolates… I wonder if Akane like those._

"Ryouga, why don't you ask Akane out for a date?" She suggested.

"A date?! This coming Valentines Day... no way… I just..." he blurted out but had second thoughts about it, "Can I really ask her out?"

"As you mentioned earlier, you seem to like her a lot and I don't see any problem why you shouldn't ask her out. She's not yet married."

_She's right! this is my chance to spend time with her! _

"You know, I'm an expert when it comes to love! I can help you capture her heart." She winks at him.

"Really?! You're such a good friend!" He almost threw himself to give her a hug, "I just hope Ranma will not get in the way."

"Ranma? Whose Ranma?"

"He is Akane's fiancé." with regret in his voice, "Oh that jerk! He's so insensitive to hurt Akane's feelings at times. I can never forgive him for having too many girls when he has Akane as fiancé."

"I see…" _it's a good thing I have my bow and arrow with me. _

"Don't worry Ryouga, I'll take care of him."

_To be continued…_

**-------**

**Tell me if you're interested to know. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I received a review. =P I love RyougaXAkane pairing simply because of their relationship status. I love Ryouga's personality on how he brings out Akane's soft side. Sweet - a sublime lover. He such a nice guy and a bit protective. **


	2. Psyche's Task

Keeping my word, as soon as I saw 1st review I immediately created the next chapter.

Aren't I a good girl?

I would like everyone to know that I'm new with this kind of stuff, so comments are helpful to me as encouragement.

It makes me wanna write. ^_~ I hope you'll enjoy. Please continue...

**Chapter 2: Psyche's Task**

"Ryoga! You're back!"

_And he didn't get lost. Good thing that ninja dog accompanied him._

"Akane agreed to go out with me! Thank you for that advise!"

_I was right on time when I shot Ranma and Ukyo with an arrow. It's nothing permanent but still a good strategy of letting Ranma get out of the way. Akane was about to ask him out, I'm sure of it… but because Ryoga was there beside her. Well, I guess she decided to go out with him. Somehow, I feel bad that she saw Ranma asked another girl out. Good thing Ryoga was present to mend her heart. Hihihi _Without her noticing, she was already laughing by herself looking crazy. Ryoga observes, a bit confused on her actions *sweatdrop* "Ugh... Excuse me?" referring to her, she snaps out from such behavior and averted her gaze to the boy next to him.

"I'm happy for you Ryoga. However, it will be better if you plan your date well." Taking a piece of paper in her pocket, she started to write some useful tips and 3 things to remember when dating Akane.

"First of all," she began, "don't get too excited when out with Akane. Remember what happened with your last date with her?"

"When?" He tries to remember. _*refer to __Season 3 Episode 21. Ryoga's Miracle Cure! Hand Over That Soap*_

"You were too aggressive! I'd say you're such a pervert."

"What?!" astonished with the accusation he tries to redeem himself, "Hey! That's unfair! It's not true!" *sweatdrops* she frowns with this.

"Oh really?" trying to defend her point as she tease him, "You actually made her run for her life because you got crazy. You looked like a stalker back then." raising an eyebrow she gave her opinion, "--very bad for your image." swinging her fingers from left to right.

"Why, you!!" though offended, he knows she was right. "Fine." he finally said keeping his cool.

"Second, Focus! I know its hard but try not to Day Dream when you're around with her, you don't want to weird her out!" Trying to recall the events she blurted out, "I think it did started out that way..."

"Weird her out?" the boy said with such confused look, "Yeah..." she confirmed with an evil grin, "Thinking about some ecchi stuff or maybe the future with her, c'mon, you make yourself look funny. It's a turn-off." Ryoga only looked away annoyed. She laughs at him.

"Third, remember to bring this-" handing him some kind of gadget, "it's not an ordinary map." With a blink of an eye he grab what was given to him and tried it out. "Using this technology, you'll be able to detect where you are and where you should go. I'll teach you how to use it." _I wouldn't get lost anymore. Is that it?! _He thought to himself, "I just hope you listen well when I explained." she mentioned a bit worried that it still wouldn't work.

"Wow thanks! You're a great friend!"

"I know its rude to watch the two of you together, so I'll give you privacy. Just push this button if you need any help and I'll be there for you. Okay?!" He obediently nods at this.

"Now… I'll help you plan your date." but before she can continue, he gave him a very curious look and asks her, "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Surprise that he only asked now, she laughs and answers, "Hahaha! You noticed?! Ryoga, I understand how you feel… Even I want to be with the person I love.." _Only if I can make you and Akane fall in love. "_Not to mention, you help me out when I was in trouble." putting her hand on his shoulder she leans closed and whispers to him, "Now, in order to create a successful plan, let's learn from your past experiences. Will it be fair for you to share MORE of your story?"

"No, thanks." he answered with no hesistation and pull back from her.

"What! Oh Ryoga! Pleasee!" she begged giving him puppy dog eyes, "I really would like to help you out…"

Having second thoughts, "Well.. I guess I can trust you." _I just hope she doesn't start to make fun of me - AGAIN._

"You know Ryoga," she began sipping her tea, "Psyche was not allowed to see Cupid. He did warn her that if she did, he will not show himself ever again. It is the condition set within their relationship. Psyche broke the rules and dealth with the consequence."

"They did have a happy ending." He remarked.

"That's right!" surprise with his awareness, "after all the hard work she did... just to see him again..."

"Just wanna let ya know," giving him a big smile_, _"don't be discourage with the coming date, with all your hard work - you might just let her say 'Yes'."

"Yes to what--?"

"To be your girlfriend." She winks.

At the back of her mind, _that Psyche is me. I need to see my true love again... and to do that I have to be your cupid so you can meet yours. The rules: No Bow & Arrow -- for you or Akane. _Let the challenge begins.

_**To be continued...**_

**Authors Note:**

**The next chapter will be Ryoga & Akane's POV on what happened the day he asked her out.** **Originally, I don't intend the lady to use any arrow to let Akane fall, but for the first review I got... I may have the change of heart of who she'll end up with. I do like RanmaXAkane pairing as well. **

**Let's see. I'll update as soon as I can. =D If I feel that no one seems interested, I may not post the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. No Need To Ask

**ME: **I know Ranma ½ is quite a funny Anime. However, I would like to warn you that the chapter below will get pretty serious. If there's something funny about it. Tell and surprise me. The chap is long! =D

*Ryoga hits me in the head*

**ME: **"Auw! What's that for Ryoga!?"

**RYOGA: **"That's for not updating SOONER!"

**ME: **"I'm sorry! Neji Hyuuga drag me weeks ago to update theirs'."

**RYOGA: **"It doesn't matter ~ just post it!"

**ME: **"I was really planning to! Here goes!"

**Chapter 3: **

**No Need To Ask**

**At the Tendo's house...**

Waking early every morning is part of her routine. She'd arc her back, stretch her arms high, followed by a good morning kiss to P-chan. Just a week ago, she found him wet near the school's swimming pool and brought him back to their home. She guessed that he must have went there to look for her. And when he's at home, both had considered to sleep together in the same bed. There are times as well that she'd wake up, surprise that P-chan is already by her side.

Today, however, her pet pig was not by her side even though she hoped for it. It's not that she'd really be bothered by it. She was used to P-chan's habit to come and go. Even though she often blame Ranma for scaring P-chan away from their home, it never fail to amuse her why her pet acted such. It felt like they were always playing hide and seek.

The voice of Akane echoed at the corridors of their house as she tries to look for P-chan. She was sure that the pig was inside the house before she left for school yesterday. When she came back that night, she can no longer find him. She's worried that her pet must have went out and lost its way back.

Searching in every room of the house and taking short glances to places he might be, she calls his name out loud, "P-chan! P-chan, where are you?" A hint of anxiety can be found in her voice.

"That rotten pig cause so much trouble!" Ranma exclaimed as he drop his back to rest on the floor with his arms at the back of his head, "You shouldn't worry about that stupid pet of yours, Akane." He continued closing his eyes with a deep sigh, annoyed that his fiancé was looking for Ryoga early in the morning.

Akane is clueless when it comes to Ryoga's true identity. She could have figure out the truth given the numbers of circumstances that already happened. Did she purposely choose to ignore the facts? Is she blinded with her own perception about Ryoga? Ranma usually caught her comparing him to Ryoga when they are in a heated argument.

"Rotten?! Stupid? Don't ever talk that way to P-chan!" She demanded.

"Yeah- whatever." He shrugged her off.

Not paying full attention to her can be troublesome. He found himself tossed at the sky, landing on their pond that activated his curse when he got wet, "Oh! C'mon! What's wrong with you?!" His girly voice tried to comprehend her action.

"You must have done something to P-chan again! Haven't you Ranma?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I didn't do anything!" Ranma replied rolling her eyes with Akane's accusation as she pulled herself out of the pond and prepared herself from further harassment, she ran pass by Akane shouting back, "He must have run away yesterday when you forced him eat your disgusting meal during breakfast!" Now that really pissed Akane off. She always do her best when cooking and P-chan never refuse to eat it. That statement from Ranma insulted her as he himself never wanted to try it.

"Damn you, Ranma!" She stormed outside the house and ran after her.

**At the Streets…**

**Ryoga's POV**

"Now, remember Ryoga," Psyche reminded me, "be calm as possible. Don't pretend you are someone else, be yourself and ask her to date you during Valentines day. Just like how we practiced earlier. Good luck." She emphasized the word 'be yourself' and gave a wink.

"She says it… as if that's so easy to do." I told myself as I walk the streets, remembering our conversation earlier that morning. What should I do? Ryoga, think! First, I should find Akane. Second, ask her out. Oh kami! Am I really going to do this? Am I ready to ask her out? Just thinking about it makes my heart beat faster. I'm really nervous about this. What am I suppose to do if she rejects me? No! The thought of getting my heart broken is unbearable and depressing.

Oh Akane! Its been 24 hours since I last saw you. How I missed you, I'm sorry if I wasn't by your side last night. I wished to be with you but the weather was bad enough that I needed to wait until today to come back. Where could you be? Maybe I should get back at the Tendo house to find out.

I've decided to turn right from the corner when I walk pass by an old lady that gave me a splash of cold water, _'What the fuck--?'_ I can only let a high pitch squeak and not even talk since I've turn to a pig. Bad luck! Now it will take me longer to find Akane. What should I do with my clothes and back pack? Damn! I couldn't carry this with this form.

"Well - good morning, Ryoga!" I heard a familiar voice coming from my back, I turn around, "squeaaakkk!" It was Ranma! My rival to Akane's heart.

"You didn't got lost again, did you?" he raised an eye brow, questions me with a mocking voice. He kneels down beside me and grab me by the scarf. I struggle from his hold but couldn't get free. I squeaked trying to tell him to let go and put me down. It is during these times that I get frustrated. With this body of mine, with this kind of form- I had hard time fighting him. I have no chance.

"I better get you to Akane!" Ranma scratched the back of his head trying to understand what I say. I did not give a fight when I heard him mention Akane's name. It's better that way than getting lost again. I just hope he'd do what he just said.

"Oh~" He began to hesitate, "So you do want me to bring you to her?"

I frowned at this, sensing that he may not.

"I'm just doing this so she'd stop looking for you." He stated glaring at me.

Wait. What? Akane's been looking for me. Oh Akane! Did I make you worry? I'm really sorry. I let out a soft squeak to signal Ranma to go ahead. He only smiled, grab my things and started to jump to one place to another.

"Here we go!" He cheerfully left.

**At the Park**

**12****th**** of February**

**Akane's POV**

I've found P-chan several times in this area when I was looking for him. I might find him here today. Oh how I miss him so much. He is my stress reliever ~ so cute and reliable. He can make my heart melt at times. He'd always try to finish the food I make for him and as a pet, is quite protective of me- so sweet. It's weird, but every time I look in his eyes, I can feel P-chan's concern for me. How can I not worry for him when he is away?

"P-chan! Where are you, P-chan?" I called out his name audibly, hoping that he'll hear. I haven't eaten my breakfast yet hoping to do it together with my P-chan.

I walked at the park lost with my own thoughts. Couples walk together, publicly displaying their affection. I've realized that days from now will be the famous Valentines occassion. Just the thought of it gives me a headache. It is troublesome to go to school, when boys are waiting for me at the gate to get my attention to ask me out. It's been like a morning exercise beating those boys. Maybe I should ask Ranma out but it will be much better if he asks me instead. I can only sigh with such unattainable thought.

I suddenly heard my stomach growl out of hunger. If Ranma didn't annoy me earlier, I could have eaten my breakfast before leaving the house to look for P-chan. He never fails to annoy me, just this morning, he purposely insulted me. "How could he do that?! Always starting a fight! Argh! I cant stand him!" I suddenly noticed that the citizens were staring at me. "Oh my!" surprisingly I almost destroyed an electric post that I just hit with my bare hands. I lowered my head to apologize and left the scene quickly. Sometimes, I amaze myself that I can be impatient, unnoticing that I've destroyed something that surrounds me. I really should control my temper.

I'm getting dizzier as every minute pass by, its not only today's breakfast that I've missed but last nights' dinner as well. I came home and found out that Ranma had eaten all the food. There were no left over. It'll be better if I take a rest for a while, I need to sit down for a moment. Are there any bench here?

Oh great! Found one! I better take a seat. I titled my head back and watch the sky move. It is a peaceful scenario and I can feel the wind touch my skin. It was a moment to relax and release all the tension from my muscles that build up since this morning. I slowly closed my eyes but not too long after, I hear someone call my name. Is it Ranma? He better apologize what he said this morning. I thought to myself as I almost drifted to sleep.

**~o0o~**

"Hey! Akane! Look what I've got…" Ranma held P-chan in front of Akane. She slowly held her head up and opened her eyes, to her surprise she saw P-chan staring at her with longing eyes. "Oh! P-chan!" Akane grabs him from Ranma's hand and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Ranma!" Akane acknowledged his effort. Ranma turned his back to her not knowing what to say. He's doesn't want to apologize from what happened to last night's dinner and earlier quarrel but he's also not used to getting any thanks from her. "No problem." He said, leaving her behind. He still has some training to do with Genma.

"P-chan, I'm so happy that you're safe here with me." Akane gave him a smile. Ryoga felt that he was on heaven. He missed her so much, letting out a squeak to show that she had his attention. Akane stood up from her seat and started to walk, holding P-chan near her chest.

"Let's have breakfast, P-chan. I'm really hungry."

**At the Restaurant…**

Akane sat on the couch, P-chan was on the table between her and the menu that she is holding. Akane leaned closely to P-chan and whispered, "What would you like to eat, P-chan?" _Anything would do, Akane. _Ryoga thought. It's funny how they understand each other without P-chan actually talking.

"Okay! Let have this one." She pointed out for him to see. P-chan nods at this. Akane called the waiter and gave an order. They waited for at least 10 minutes before their food were served to them.

They started with an appetizer, the meal and then desert.

Akane started to look different while eating their vanilla ice cream. She seem depress, how can her mood change so quickly? She had her chin rested on her hand and asked, "P-chan, would you like to go out and date me on Valentines Day?" It was a question Ryoga was suppose to ask her. To his surprise, he almost fainted, but he didn't of course. He let out a small squeak. _Oh Akane! Is this true?! Do you really mean it? _He wanted to jump for joy when she suddenly continued speaking with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I wanted to ask Ranma out, but I'm scared he'll reject me." She honestly said making Ryoga depressed. _Oh I see… _he thought losing hope to date her on the coming event. _Ranma's so lucky to have you as his fiancé. Can't he see that? _Ryoga continued listenening to Akane who seem to be lost in thought. She lazily ate her almost melted ice cream.

"They've always seen me as a tomboy. What they don't know is that I also have dreams of a girl. I wanted to play Juliet in a Shakespeare's play and I also have an ideal date with a guy I like during events like Valentines day."

_With a guy she likes, I guess that's Ranma. _He stared at her ice cream then to the eyes of her love. "I'm a hopeless romantic," she concluded stating her dream date, "I've just wanted a candle light dinner under the stars." Giving a small smile, she held me close and decided to leave the place. "Let's go home."

**On the way home…**

_Maybe, I should gather my courage and ask Ranma out. I guess that's okay. _Akane form her resolve to finally ask her fiancé out on a date. As she walked at the park holding P-chan, she saw Ranma with Ukyo at her Okonomiyaki stall. _Wow! He's nerve! _They were holding hands while Ukyo wrap her arms around Ranma who was enjoying his meal.

"Urmm… rr… thankks, Ukyo." He muttered while chewing. Not like Akane, Ukyo can cook well. She's probably the best even compared to Shampoo. His mistake however, was saying this aloud for her to hear, "This really is delicious, I cannot compare this to Akane's cooking."

"Oh Ranma, dear. Have some more…" She suggested giving him a sweet inviting smile.

Ryoga noticed Akane tense. He was used to being her stress pig sometimes, getting squished in her grip during her angry moments. "Oh! I'm sorry P-chan!" Akane apologized as soon she realized that her pet almost passed out. _No problem Akane. _He dazed at her.

Akane continued to walk towards were Ukyo and Ranma is. Ryoga who was sensitive enough to feel what might happen leap off her arms and run somewhere to change himself back to a boy. Akane did not notice because she was focused getting her hands on Ranma.

"What do you think you're doing Ranma?!" Akane asked shouting at his ears.

"What the hell are you doing shouting at me like that? Don't damage my eardrums~" He shouted back.

"Aren't you suppose to be training?! And here you are, dating Ukyo."

"Oohh! Scary! I'm gonna cry!" He mocked her, "Well, at least I'm not dating a pig!"

Ryoga who hears this jumps out of the bushes and grabs Ranma's shirt pulling him closer to him, "How dare you date other women other than Akane?! You womanizer!"

"Womanizer?! Who do you think you are Ryoga!? I'm NOT the one who sleeps with a certain someone while keeping a dark secret! Oink! Oink!" He tries to threaten him by imitating P-chan. Shampoo appears out of nowhere, hits Ryoga in the head using a fan.

"Ranma, are you okay?" The blue haired girl asked him, leaning closer to his face almost kissing him. "Hey! Get off him, you cat woman!" Ukyo pulled her hair. "Stop it spatula girl!" She kick Ukyo back while Ranma watched and Akane help Ryoga to stand up.

"I'm here to ask Ranma on a date this coming valentines day!" Shampoo grinned.

"Too late Shampoo! Ranma already agreed to go out with me in exchange to a month's free meal." Ukyo remarked.

Ranma hearing this step between them and spoke up, "Hey! I did not and will not promise anyone to a date!"

"Oh really, Ranma?" Akane asked sarcastically. Ranma raised an eyebrow getting ready for another teasing remark for her. "Oh~ I know why you're here! Probably to ask me on a date as well? Why? No one wants to ask you out?" He taunted her.

"Euw.. like I dream to date you!" Akane exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Like I care!" Ranma replied, "You are sooo uncute!"

"Don't talk that way to Akane! Apologize to her!" Ryoga tries to defend her, annoying Ranma more, "I don't need to hear that crap from you! If you want her, then ask her out! See if I care!"

Ryoga pushed Ranma away and turns his back to see Akane, immediately grabbing both of her hands while he stares at her. "Oh Akane! Forget about Ranma. Date me this Valentines day, will you?" It was an adrenalin rush from all the noise and arguments that everyone was creating. Ryoga asked her a question fully hoping to get a positive feedback. Akane kept silent for a moment trying to process what just happened and what her fiancé said earlier.

"Really? Ranma? You don't mind if I go out with someone else?" Avoiding Ryoga, Akane looked at the eyes of his fiancé with such sad expression that Ranma felt guilty about. He honestly didn't want to hurt Akane's feeling. She definitely felt bad about it. He knows.

"I…" He tries to comfort her by trying to reach her, however, Ukyo and Shampoo stopped him by wrapping themselves all over him for an embrace, still arguing who gets him. Akane loses her temper and shouts at him.

"Fine, I will!"

"Akane~ I…" He struggle from the girls grip to follow Akane, but before he can catch up with her, he felt something hit his chest.

He stop, right then and there. A sudden confusion entered his mind, turning his back to Akane, he stared at Ukyo and asked her out, "Ukyo! I would love to go out with you. Let's go out this Valentines day."

Shampoo and Akane froze.

"You jerk!" Akane shouted, lowering her head, tears almost visible in her cheeks. Shampoo however, argues with Ukyo and Ranma, insisting that the 3 of them go instead.

"Let's leave the love birds alone, let's go Ryoga!" She said angrily under her breath. They left unnoticed by neither Ranma nor Ukyo who was busy making out together.

Akane wraps her arms around Ryoga dragging him away from the scene.

**Away from Ranma, Ukyo & Shampoo…**

Akane and Ryoga walks at the park.

_"Let's go Ryoga!" _He recalls what happened earlier, it felt like De Ja Vu. This happened before, though he cannot completely remember when, where or how. It happened not just once, it's always been like this. It suddenly hit him. Now, he has to make it clear and get an answer if she really wanted to go out with him not because she has no choice, but because she really wanted to. He is tired, always to be the second choice. Only an option, never the priority.

He can sense Akane's anger and jealousy while he walked by her side.

"Umm.. Akane," he began, "Can we talk, for a second?"

"What is it Ryoga?!" She blurted out with her anger.

"Ugh!" taken by surprise by her reaction, he took a step back and reconsider his question. Akane suddenly realized her mistakes and lowered her head to apologize, "I- I'm sorry, Ryoga. I didn't mean to…" She was just too angry about what happened earlier. "I'm just not feeling well…" Ryoga lay his hand on Akane's shoulder to show support. "It's okay Akane, I understand."

"Thanks Ryoga. Is there anything you want to say?"

"Actually, there is… How about if we take a seat for a while." Giving her a warm smile, escorting her to the nearest bench.

It was suppose to be a good day. The weather is fine, the sun is shining, the wind felt great, only one thing went wrong and for Akane, that's Ranma. Seeing Akane jealous over someone like him makes Ryoga sick. When he sees Akane cry, he can feel her pain. He wished that she and Ranma wouldn't end up together, but he couldn't tolerate what's happening between them. He has to stand up for her when he is around to make sure that he let her feel that he is there for her, not as P-chan but as Ryoga Hibiki.

He's not sure how to start the conversation with her, but he wants to know the answer to his only question. Avoiding her eyes, he stared at the ground and get directly to the point to ask her, "I want to know if you really want to go out with me? There's really no need to ask again considering she might change her mind but he simply has too. Why? Because he's serious about this! No more fooling around, no more games.

Ryoga seems a bit displeased, "Please think about it AGAIN before you answer. This means a lot to me, Akane. I only hope that when we go out together, its because you want me and not because you just want to get back at him."

He gave her a quick glance and continued, "I can never be Ranma, I can only be myself."

**~o0o~**

That instant, I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't immediately react to him not knowing what to say. I was astonished with his openness, this never happened before. When he said that he can only be himself, I realize that I've been preoccupied with my own feelings and thoughts about Ranma that I forgot how Ryoga felt about it. He was always sweet, kind and considerate to me. How can I be so selfish?

However, I know that even if the events did not occurred earlier I just have to answer,

"Yes, Ryoga. I would love to go out with you."

How can I ever say no to him? He's just so sweet.

**Authors Note:**

Did you think its boring? Please let me know if its NOT. I hate long descriptions and yet this chapter took how many words again? Sigh. Please review cause I'm might lose my interest to finish this. _;; I'm torn between Ranma & Ryoga… but between the two, I think Ryoga is hotter.. Wooot! There are times that I wanted Ranma to just give up his attitude and be with Akane. Sigh. This is a RyogaXAkane pairing I told myself. Your reviews might save this entry for Ryoga. It might ended up with a drama if I decide to go with Ranma. Thanks to all the ANONYMOUS reviews~


End file.
